bendy_and_the_ink_machine_customfandomcom-20200213-history
Bendy And The Ink Machine Custom Wiki:Manual of Style
This is an instruction manual that addresses the editing rules used by the Bendy and the Ink Machine Custom Wiki in writing, titles, pages, and linking. Please read it before you edit any pages. However, make sure to observe current trends as well as these rules. This manual will address all editing rules in an objective manner, though there will be cases where editing rules are subjective. If there are any unresolved disputes over what best applies to the editing rules of Bendy and the Ink Machine Custom Wiki, please contact one of the admins]. Main guide Using "you" Every article should use the name "Richard" instead of "we" or "you" to avoid confusing the readers. Another note that you should always avoid writing in the first-person when writing articles, especially in character pages. Examples - "I found Fighter Sammy's voice scary", "Fighting against the Searchers is kinda difficult for me.", etc. "Pie eyes" vs "Pac Man-styled eyes" From toon characters' articles, we use "pie eyes" instead of "Pac Man-styled eyes" to describe their eye details. About the "Pac Man eyes" origin, the word "pie eyes" is an actual description on rubber-hose cartoon characters' eyes from the 1920-1950's. Formality Always make sure to use words in articles like "going to", "want to", etc, instead of "gonna", "wanna", etc. Spoilers When having newer articles upon the next chapter's release for the game, use the Spoiler template for the top of each articles. If another chapter comes out and the characters, items, or anything else did not return, the spoiler templates from the already-existing articles should be removed. The spoiler templates are also very commonly useful. Trivia's style The purpose of Trivia sections are to add interesting notes that cannot be placed anywhere else in the article. You would not put something like "The axe is very useful for fighting against the Searchers" in a Trivia section because it would fit better in the main article. Information in Trivia sections should still be notable enough, as well as pertain to the article's subjects. Allusions outside Bendy and the Ink Machine are allowed as long as there are enough substantial comparison and strong similarities (For example, the "Fighter Butcher Gang" enemies are based on the "three wise monkeys" because Fighter Piper may represent "see no evil" due to mutilated eyes, Fighter Fisher possibly represent "hear no evil" due to lack of ears, and Fighter Striker could represent "speak no evil" due to the mouth sewn shut). The reason for this is because allusions and similarities can provide insight and value to knowledge of storytelling and characterization. However, if the similarities are too weak (an example of this would be comparing Normal Alice to Circus Baby on the facts that they are both characters in horror games that can "dance and sing"), then it should be removed. Since Bendy and the Ink Machine is heavily influenced to Disney and 1900-1950's cartoons, characters' appearance having strong similarities with Disney or Fleischer characters is acceptable. If there is confirmation from the developers where they discuss about the game's (even characters, locations, etc.) inspiration, please use the reference template. Category:Browse